1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, more particularly to a bezel assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A panel of a computer case may include an opening for an optical disk drive to move in or out of the computer case. A decorating plate and a shielding plate may be used to shield the opening. The decorating plate may be secured to an interior of the shielding plate using clipping members. When the shielding plate needs to be maintained or disassembled, the clipping members are disengaged from the decorating plate after the decorating plate is disengaged from the computer case. The above described disassembling processes may be laborious and time consuming. Therefore, an improved bezel assembly may be desired within the art.